Mes violents sentiments
by Mya92
Summary: Tu seras à moi Potter. Je t'aurais, par force ou par violence, mais je t'aurais quand même. SLASH HPDM
1. Tu ne devais pas comprendre

**Hello ! Nouvelle fiction postée, déjà terminée. Je posterais surement un chapitre tous les deux jours, il n'y a que 14 chapitres, qui sont tous assez courts.**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Les lieux d'actions et l'univers dans lesquels évoluent les personnages aussi.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un Slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une relation homosexuelle... Elle est donc déconseillée aux homophobes !

Rating : T, cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon, juste une petite situation intime assez...soft !

Excuses : Je m'excuse à l'avance de la "non-longueur" des chapitres, la longueur est en fait calculée...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Tu ne devrais pas comprendre

Dans mon coeur il n'y a de la place que pour toi. Tu le sais sûrement, tu dois au moins t'en douter maintenant, surtout après la scène d'hier...

-Tu me le paieras Potter ! vocifèrais-je à la tête de l'homme qui avait fait de mes jours un calvaire d'amour non réciproque.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai encore fait Malefoy mais je suis ravi d'avoir pu te nuire ! S'exclama-t-il avec narquoisie.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Ta simple existence me gêne et c'est pour cela que tu devrais payer.

-Ma simple existence dis tu ? répliqua-il goguenard. C'est plus que je ne l'espérais. Si j'ai ce pouvoir sur toi sans rien faire du tout qu'arriverait-il si je passais à l'action ?

-Tu ne l'aurais pas regreté, j'en suis sûr...

Le sourire narquois et l'air goguenard avaient finalement disparu de son visage et il avait affiché une incrédulité niaise. Je rougis fortement, sûrement d'une manière désapropriée à la situation. Je déteste ce teint laiteux que m'a offert mon père, peu propre aux forts sentiments.

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé que tu aurais compris cette phrase, que tu ne la prennes pas comme une de mes éternelles ironies... Mais il a fallut que tu comprennes Potter. Tu n'as rien ajouté, tu m'as vu rougir et tu es parti sans te retourner. C'en était presque dramatique sur le moment. Maintenant tu me lances tant à autres des regards furieux mais tu ne cherches aucun contact injurionnel avec moi, celui que je recherche à l'habitude pour mon plaisir personnel. Je te trouves idiot Potter, si tu savais ! Toi et tes bien fondés idiots, tes principes idiots, ton idéologie... Tu n'es qu'un profond crétin et c'est peu-être ça qui m'a définitivement persuadé que j'éprouvais des sentiments particuliers pour toi.

C'était un froid dimanche d'hiver, lors de notre quatrième année. Tu n'étais pas beau à voir, tes joues engourdies par le froid et la peur de la Tache que tu allais bientôt affronter contre ton gré, toi qui n'avais jamais voulu être champion. J'avais enrôlé mes pseudos amis pour te ridiculiser et véhiculer la propagande pour Diggory, le valeureux Poufsouffle... Mais quand je t'ai vu ce jour là, j'ai su que mes craintes étaient fondées. J'étais réellement amoureux de toi, pas de ces amours éphémères qui s'éteignent dès les premiers souffles du vent, mais d'un amour bien réel, que j'avais cherché à refouler en t'intimidant et t'humiliant sans cesse pour diminuer mon complexe. Mais j'avais grandi et je savais que ce que j'éprouvais été réel, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai compris en te voyant seul face à la dure réalité de ton existence... J'avais eu envie de te serrer contre moi pour te montrer une autre voie plus facile, tu m'aurais traité de fou irréaliste mais mon discours t'aurais plu...

Enfin revenons à aujourd'hui, ce présent de malheur qui me rapelle un peu plus le fossé qui nous sépare toi et moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris dans notre récente interpellation pour en tirer des conséquences. Mais je finirais bien par t'avoir, peut-être violemment mais je t'aurais quand même.

* * *

Youpla fin du premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Boite à reviews ouverte !

A demain.


	2. La potion

**Comme promi le chapitre 2, merci à Aki no Sabaku pour ses conseils, et merci aussi à Ocaora et Lovely-Dark pour leurs reviews.**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Les lieux d'actions et l'univers dans lesquels évoluent les personnages aussi.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un Slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une relation homosexuelle... Elle est donc déconseillée aux homophobes !

Rating : T, cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon, juste une petite situation intime assez...soft !

Excuses : Je m'excuse à l'avance de la "non-longueur" des chapitres, la longueur est en fait calculée...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : La potion**

Nous avions Potions aujourd'hui. Je savais que tu allais m'ignorer, pour me rendre furieux, maintenant que tu sais. Mais ne crois pas que j'adhèrerais à ce jeu stupide. Quand je veux quelquechose, je l'ai assurément croies-moi.

Ce cher professeur Rogue, professeur pour lequel je ne manifeste aucune sympathie malgré mes petites failloteries continuelles, semblait de bon humeur. Tellement de bonne humeur qu'il nous demanda de confectionner une potion des plus délicate qui entraine une mort violente si on la rate... Interessant. Il fallait former des groupes de deux. Je te vis te réfugier vers ce roux galeux comme pour te protéger de moi, car tu savais que j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion. Aurais-tu peur ? Malheureusement pour toi notre adorable petit professeur de Potions a décidé de choisir lui même les binômes. Il n'a bien sûr pas hésité à nous mettre ensemble, dans son habituel soucis de persécution perfide. Je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier en m'asseyant à côté de toi, mais je savais que tu étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je commençai à éplucher, couper, tailler les ingrédients, indifférent au regard de pure haine que tu me lançais. Je finis pas ouvrir la bouche, agacé par ton manque d'activité.

-Excuse moi Potter mais si tu comptes me regarder faire la potion tout seul je pense que je vais prévenir Rogue pour qu'il ne te donne pas de note...

-Tu n'oserai pas ? murmura-t-il alors que le-dit prof de Potions s'approchait dangereusement de notre chaudron.

-Je vais me gêner tiens.

J'attrapai rapidement ta main et y plaçai un couteau. Tu eus un sursaut nerveux au contact de ma paume, et tu dégageas violemment ton bras. Je t'ignorai royalemment et te tendis une queue de Salamandre et repris ma préparation. Nous finîmes finalement par réussir une potion parfaite, réussite sûrement due à notre esprit d'équipe infaillible. Et je ne fus pas ironique quand j'eû dis que cette potion était parfaite.

Le cours se termina et tu t'enfuis presque de la salle, me laissant nettoyer le chaudron et donner un flacon de notre chef d'oeuvre au professeur. Tu n'aurais jamais dû. Tu n'avais sûrement aucune idée de l'effet de cette potion vu que tu te bornais à ne pas travailler en ma présence : moi je savais que cette potion allait enfin me permettre d'accomplir mes sombres desseins. Je savais que tu n'allais pas mourir en la buvant, je savais aussi que nous l'avions réussie. Je pris un deuxième flacon et l'introduisit dans ma poche.

Il me fallut bien deux semaines pour concevoir mon plan. Ces deux semaines m'ont certes permis la reflexion mais t'ont aussi permis à toi de m'oublier un petit peu, ce que je désirais intensément. Le jour vint enfin, ou plutôt la nuit. Je te vis recevoir ton hibou durant le diner, chose qui t'étonna bien sûr. Je vis tes yeux le parcourir rapidement, tes sourcils froncés par la concentration. Tu murmuras quelques mots à tes deux amis en hochant la tête d'un air résigné. Parfait. Je t'avais demandé de venir à une heure près du lac pour un rendez vous secret. Bien sûr tu aurais refusé si tu avais su que c'était moi. Mais il y a des noms magiques comme ceux des jumeaux Weasleay qui convainquent beaucoup de téméraires dans ton genre. Le rendez vous promettait d'être interessant...

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes (je sais qu'il y en a pas mal XX) ! Pour tout commentaire, boite à reviews ouverte


	3. La vérité

**Hello ! Forfait spécial deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ? Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis (désolée... '), c'est juste que l'un des deux chapitres était vraiment trop court.. (Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point là...) Donc merci pour les reviews, je vais bientôt publier mon nouveau slash HP/DM, mon script est écrit, il faut que je passe le premier chapitre à l'ordi... Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Les lieux d'actions et l'univers dans lesquels évoluent les personnages aussi.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un Slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une relation homosexuelle... Elle est donc déconseillée aux homophobes !

Rating : T, cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon, juste une petite situation intime assez...soft !

Excuses : Je m'excuse à l'avance de la "non-longueur" des chapitres, la longueur est en fait calculée...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : La vérité**

Une heure moins cinq du matin. Je frissonne déjà de plaisir à l'idée de ce que je vais te faire. Je me suis placé en haut d'un arbre, pour que tu ne puisses pas me voir. Au loin j'aperçu la lueur d'une baguette. Elle semblait se déplacer toute seule et je restai penaud quelques secondes en te voyant surgir au bas de mon abre du néant, rejetant à terre ce qui devrait être une cape d'invisibilité. Je fus presque touché de ton insouciance et du sourire taquin installé sur tes lèvres à l'idée de revoir tes amis Weasley...

Je fis apparaître devant toi la potion. Tu la vis tout de suite grâce à ta fine perception d'attrapeur entrainé. J'avais pris le soin de bien l'emballer, en te laissant un petit mot :  
_  
Si tu veux nous voir, boies cette potion c'est une de nos nouvelles inventions ! On t'en dit pas plus pour pas gâcher la surprise ! _

Tu souries de nouveau. Ton visage est illuminé par je ne sais quelle clarté et à cette heure tardive de la nuit je te vois resplendir une seconde avant de porter ton destin à tes lèvres. Je t'entendis déglutir. Et je te vis tomber. Je sautais de mon perchoir et te regardai à terre : les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche bée et le regard inquiet. Je t'atrapai par les épaules et te mettais adossé contre l'arbre pour que tu puisses bien m'entendre et me regarder.

-Hello Potter. Désolé de t'apprendre que tu ne verras pas tes amis. Ce que tu viens d'avaler est la Potion que nous avons fait ensemble, rapelle toi. Tu devrais normalement donc enconnaître les effets mais je vais avoir la bonté de te les rappeler. Tout d'abord, comme tu peux le constater, elle empêche toute locomotion. Ensuite elle développe le sens de l'ouie, pour que tu puisses bien entendre... Entendre quoi ? La vérité tout simplement. Cette potion fait accepter et comprendre la vérité à celui qui la boit. Alors je vais te le dire : Je t'aime Potter. Cela fait longtemps maintenant, peut-être deux ans - Je ne sais plus exactement. Mais ne crois pas que mon amour à moi est comme celui de tes éternelles groupies. Je t'aime parceque moi je te comprends. J'ai compris ta vie, j'ai compris tes sentiments. Et je veux que tu le ressente toi aussi. Je veux que nous partagions nos craintes, nos peurs... Je veux t'aider dans ta quête de l'éternel justice, même si moi je me fous du monde je ne me fous pas de toi. Ce qui t'importe m'importe aussi. Et le reste peut bien aller se faire voir.

Je m'agenouillais à ton niveau pour voir tes yeux pleins de tristesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es triste. Peut-être que la potion t'a fait ressentir mon amour, je n'en sais rien... Mais ton regard est différent et lorsque je capturais tes lèvres, tes yeux se fermèrent comme les miens, et même si tu ne me rendis pas ce baiser, tu le savoura sûrement.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Incompréhensions**

Je sentis une étrange boule d'anxiété au creux de mon estomac alors que je regagnais mon dortoir. Je t'avais abandonné en plein milieu du Hall, toujours dans cette incommodité de l'immobilité, ta cape d'invisibilité te cachant aux yeux des autres. Je n'avais aucune idéee du temps que le charme allait mettre pour se rompre, et j'espèrais que le fait de rester seul te force un peu à réfléchir... Je passa ma langue sur mes lèvres avec délice. Tu es parfait Potter. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'aurais aimé connaître de toi et ton goût en faisait partie. Oui.. Tu es succulent! Tu as à la fois le goût du baisé volé et de la victoire. Je m'endormais, mon corps me rappelant constemment que je pensais à toi.

Le lendemain matin fut un grand moment de stress pour moi. Je m'en voulait horriblement de "stresser" et de ne pas être sûr de moi, de ne pas arriver à rester blasé... Mais comment rester blasé alors qu'on sait qu'on vient d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'on aime depuis tant de temps le fond de sa pensée ? Ce plan machiavélique m'avait pris du temps, et j'ai malgré tout j'avais quelques remords... Je me demandais si c'était la bonne solution et surtout : Comment allais-tu l'accepter ?

En arrivant dans le Hall je passai exprès par l'endroit où je t'avais laissé, pour voir si tu y étais toujours. Heureusement je ne sentis aucune matière solide, cela voulait sûrement dire que tu étais là-bas, dans la Grande Salle.

Mon entrée dans la Grande Salle fut remarquée. Je m'étais particulièrement bien habillé aujourd'hui, j'avais enlevé ma robe de sorcier pour la matinée. Je savais qu'un nombre incroyable de filles allaient soupirer à mon passage mais peut m'en chaut. Tu es le seul qui m'intéresse.

Evidemment tu étais là, penché sur ton petit déjener, des cernes immenses en-dessous des yeux. A mon passage tu relevas brièvement la tête mais n'afficha aucune émotion un peu comme de... l'indifférence ?

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Potter ! Après les aveux brûlants d'hier ? J'aurais préféré une colère vive ou un bonheur enjoué, mais de l'indifférence ?

Je ne prenais goût à rien sur la table. Je te regardais sans me cacher, mais tu ne m'adressais toi pas la moindre oeuillade. Tu ne répondais pas à mes yeux te suppliant presque. Je sentais la colère monter en moi, commme quand on remplit une bouilloire d'eau chaude. Ce fus plus fort que moi, il fallut que je choisisse le scandale.

Je m'élançais vers toi rapidement, sentant ma haine se mélanger à l'amour. Je releva brusquement ton menton vers mon visage pour t'obliger à me regarder. Tout le monde m'observait d'un air effrayé mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

-Il me faut une réponse Potter !

-Une réponse ? Tu ne m'as posé aucune question très cher...

-Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs.

-Pourquoi pas ? Au fond toi tu ne sembles pas trop te soucier de ma santé physique, j'ai failli mourir de froid hier.

-Il faut que je sache.

-Que veux tu savoir ?

-Viens avec moi.

Je t'attrapai par le bras et te forçai à me suivre, sentant des larmes de colère me monter aux yeux. Tout le monde nous suivit des yeux quand nous sortîmes.

-Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu penses ? Ne crois pas que t'avouer une chose pareille était quelquechose de simple ! Je ne veux pas le répéter !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise Malefoy ? Tu voudrais que je sois épris de pitié ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais _sortir_ avec toi ?

Tu t'esclaffais.

-Alors cette potion ne sert à rien. Tu n'as donc pas compris un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit. Je ne veux pas _sortir_ avec toi. Sortir avec quelqu'un, comme quand on sort avec une petite amie ? Qu'on se fasse des petits bisoux et des calins ? Tu es donc plus idiot que je ne le pensais ?

-Pourtant tu m'as bien embrassé hier, murmurais-tu le regard enflammé.

-Oui. Parceque je t'aime. Mais je voulais que tu comprennes réellement...

-J'ai très bien compris murmuras-tu. La potion était faite pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi fais-tu l'idiot Potter ?

-Parceque je ne t'aime pas. Et je ne t'aimerais jamais.

Alors que tu prononçais la sentence irrévocable, mon coeur se brisa en morceaux. Sans une attention de plus pour moi, tu retournas dans la Grande Salle.


	4. Ode à une lame

**Nouveau chap avec un jour de retard mais j'suis malade (bouhouhou). En première partie "l'Ode à une lame" Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Les lieux d'actions et l'univers dans lesquels évoluent les personnages aussi.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un Slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une relation homosexuelle... Elle est donc déconseillée aux homophobes !

Rating : T, cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon, juste une petite situation intime assez...soft !

Excuses : Je m'excuse à l'avance de la "non-longueur" des chapitres, la longueur est en fait calculée...

* * *

**Ode à une lame**

Je fixai intensément le côté tranchant de ma lame de rasoir. Etincelante, dangeureuse, mortelle. Rien n'aurait pu mieux retranscrire mon état d'esprit. Tu venais ouvertement de déclarer les hostilités. Je sentais mon âmz emplie de rage et de désillusions. Je croyais que cette potion allait te faire comprendre mon amour, mais assurément tu ne l'avais pas compris. N'importe qui aurait compris mes sentiments n'aurait pu que m'aimer en retour, tant leur force était grande. Mais tu avais choisi l'indifférence. Je ne peux normalement pas te forcer à m'aimer. D'ailleurs je préfère que ce genre de sentiments viennent d'une quelconque source naturelle. Alors tu m'aimerais, de gré ou de force. Ton indifférence m'as blessé Potter, et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un Malefoy blessé et en colère. Tu subiras ma force mentale, tu subiras mes pièges infâmes et ma stratégie infaillible. Tu me suppliras à genoux de te pardonner et tu ne te contenteras plus de m'aimer, tu m'idolateras. Mes sentiments actuels ne seront rien comparé au tien. J'ai déjà une centaine de manière différentes de mettre mes plans à exécution, seulement dans chacun d'eux, tu ne vis pas assez longtemps pour m'aimer. Oui devant cette lame de rasoir j'ai presque des envies de meurtres...

**Chapitre : Tes premières souffrances**

Le ciel est d'un beau gris vide et sale. Mes mains se baladent distraitement sur le mur de pierres, grises elles aussi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin, sûrement caché dans une des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, laissant vagabonder son esprit à des rêveries inutiles. Trois jours seulement ont passé depuis qu'il m'a déclaré la guerre. Aujourd'hui je décidai de mener ma premire bataille, alors que tous les éléments me donnaient raison de le faire.

Il sortit de son terrier, ce rat. Il était seul, ses amis s'étant sûrement éloignés pour s'adonner à des activités douteuses. Que pouvaient me dire ses yeux olives sur ses envies du moment ? Rien. Peut-être voyais-je l'ombre de quelques frivolités. Mais il était seul. Et cette solitude pourrait avoir raison de nombre de ses envies. Je le suivis jusqu'au coin des quatre murs. Il s'était arrété là, sûrement indécis et s'était laissé tomber contre le sol de dalles froides. Je savais pertinemment qu'il affectionnait cet endroit là. C'était un des recoins d'une ruelle vide, dans lequel il y avait trois murs peu espacés; cet espace était normalement rendu inaccessible par un tas de cartons, mais je savais qu'il enjambait souvent ces obstacles pour se retrouver seul et en sécurité, divaguant à ses pensées. Qu'arais-je donné pour connaître ne serait-ce qu'un de ces obscurs contenus encéphaliques et m'y insérer intimement... Mais il m'avait rejeté avec dérision et indifférence, me déclarant ouvertement la guerre. Je savais qu'il ne mènerait aucun combat, son manque d'amour envers moi étant déjà une attaque sanglante, quasi mortelle. Je savais aussi que j'allais le traquer jusqu'à mes derniers souffles, fonçant à la moindre occasion. Je savais que l'occasion se présentait maintenant, et je ne m'abstiendrais pas.

-Quasi enfermatus !

Les cartons, sous l'effet de ma baguette, se multiplièrent peu à peu. Un mur commençait à s'élever et il n'eut pas l'intelligence d'agir à temps. Je créai grâce à ma baguette une petite fenêtre pour voir son visage en fureur. Puis je cellai le mur par un sort puissant, qui l'enfermerai longtemps dans cette prison. Mes yeux se reflétèrent légèrement dans les siens.

-Tu reçois ton premier châtiment Potter.

Je plaça à auteur de sa vue un verre d'eau, qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre mais qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre à cause du mur.

-Expelliarmus !

Et je le dépossédais de sa baguette. Il faisait étonnement chaud pour un automne et je me demandais qui allait le retrouver, et dans combien de temps ? Peut-être mourrait-il dans la chaleur et la soif, le verre d'eau en vue ? Bien sûr que non. Ce soir je veillerai à venir le délivrer, parce que s'il meurt je meurs également.

Je te faisais un sourire triste d'au revoir.

* * *

Début de l'horreur pour Harry... Finie la rigolade !

Boîte à review ouverte!


	5. Retraite annoncée

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Les lieux d'actions et l'univers dans lesquels évoluent les personnages aussi.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un Slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une relation homosexuelle... Elle est donc déconseillée aux homophobes !

Rating : T, cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon, juste une petite situation intime assez...soft !

Excuses : Je m'excuse à l'avance de la "non-longueur" des chapitres, la longueur est en fait calculée...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retraite annoncée**

Je frissonai. Le temps c'était brusquement rafraichi et les lumières vives des Magasins de Pré-auLard procurait à chaque individu une envie irrésistible de s'y réfugier, à l'abri du froid. Les élèves de Poudlard devaient manger à cette heure tardive, et les rues s'étaient vidées comme des sabliers, la foule disparaissant à petits grains. Ma cape solidement attachée sur mes épaules, je me rendais à la prison que j'avais moi-même crée. Elle était toujours intacte et par la petite fenêtre, je le vis étendu, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son divin front. Une raideur me surprit soudainement, à le voir aussi faible, aussi beau, aussi impuissant, et tout cela selon mon simple désir. Il tremblait fortement et ses joues avaient fortement rougi, signes d'une fièvre intense.

Je le libèrais et le pris dans mes bras. Je le couvris de ma cape, l'enveloppant de toute ma protection. Les rares passants encore présents me dévisagèrent avec effroi, et je sentais en eux le besoin de me venir en aide, mais un unique regard glacial les dissuada instantanément de vouloir m'apporter une quelconque compassion. Je me rendais dans un passage secret que je pense être le seul à connaitre, sous le magasin de Zonko. Arrivé au château, je désilussionnais Potter. Ainsi caché, je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, lui redonnais ses couleurs, toquais à la porte puis m'enfuyais prestemment. Arrivé à mon dortoir, en sueur, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et m'endormais aussitôt.

Le lendemain, j'évitais la Grande Salle. Je ne fuyais pas, je voulais juste éviter un combat physique inutile et déshonnorant. Car je savais qu'il emploirais la violence après cette première attaque. Malheuresement mon ventre eu raison de mes bonnes résolutions et je me rendis à la Grande Sale pour petit déjeuner. Mais Potter n'était visible nullepart. Sûrement encore à l'infirmerie. Excellent. Pendant la retraite de mon amour détesté, je préparerai le Second châtiment.

A la fin de mon petit déjeuner, je sortais m'éclaircir l'encéphale à l'air pur et frais du parc. J'eu à peine le temps de faire quleques pas, qu'une substance collante, transparente et hautement microbienne m'atteignis au visage. Weasley, ce roux abjecte, ce sale petit fumier, m'avait craché à la figure.

-Qu'est-ce t'a fais à Harry ? Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur ma poitrine.

-Mais rien... murmurais-je en glissant lentement ma main vers ma poche.

-Recurvite ! Murmurais-je en pointant mon visage.

Je sentis un désir incommensurable de vengeance, grondant, mugissant dans tout mon être. Alors que j'allais sûrement commettre l'irréparrable, Wistiti me lança :

-Il a disparu ! Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose !

-Disparu ? Ca nous fera des vacances...

-Arrête de faire l'innoncent Malefoy ! S'écria-t-il, rouge comme le feu. Puis son visage s'éclairci et un sourire l'éclaira.

-Je sais bien ce que tu éprouves pour lui... Alors comme ça ce n'est pas aux filles que tu t'interesse ?  
Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi , sa baguette s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma peau.  
-Mais moi je connais la vérité... Ne crois pas que je te laisserais le toucher, je sais bien que tu n'as aucune idée d'amour en tête... Je te tuerais si tu lui fais du mal tu m'entends ! Lui ne t'aimera jamais et ne penses pas que c'est en utilisant les sentiments que tu l'auras !

Mon coeur s'accèlerra dangereusement. Je ne répondis toujours pas. Je ne voulais pas commettre de meurtre. Heureusement pour notre très cher babouin, la directrice de sa Maison accourut.

-Mr Weasley ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'infirmerie ? Potter va bientôt se réveiller !

-Pp.. .Harry ?

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant que... ? Dépechez-vous mon garçon ! S'écria-t-elle d'un air un peu affolé.

Weasley me jeta un regard qui voulait dire : "on se reverra". Plein de menaces, il suivit la Gryffondor en Chef et me laissait seul.

* * *

Je remarque que je n'ai presque plus de reviews... Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous voulez que j'arrète ? Dites-moi, la boite à reviews est grande ouverte !


	6. La belle rousse

Hello ! Pour m'excuser de cet horrible retard, vous aurez droit à un bonus deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Vos encouragements me tiennent vraiment à coeur

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Les lieux d'actions et l'univers dans lesquels évoluent les personnages aussi.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un Slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une relation homosexuelle... Elle est donc déconseillée aux homophobes !

Rating : T, cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon, juste une petite situation intime assez...soft !

Excuses : Je m'excuse à l'avance de la "non-longueur" des chapitres, la longueur est en fait calculée...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La belle rousse**  
_La saison est mon amie. Le ciel est mon complice. Et l'herbe me conseille._

Ces douces paroles résonnent alors que je suis installé confortablement sur le gazon du parc. Voilà trois jours que Potter est sorti de l'infirmerie. Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard, ne m'a jamais agressé. Weasley ne m'a jamais remenacé ou même accordé la moindre reflexion acide. Je ne sais pas trop commment interpréter ces non-évenements, mais j'avais décidé de n'y prêter aucune sorte d'importance.

Mon deuxième châtiment était déjà préparé. Celui là le rongera à petit feu et pourrait même m'amuser. La diffuclté de la tâche semblait rude, mais ce n'est pas le genre de facteur qui me repoussait. J'allais m'aproprier ta petite rousse. Pas babouin bien sûr. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je parle bien sur de sa chère et tendre soeur, pour laquelle mon très cher et tendre (à moi) semble accorder une quelconque importance. Je savoure déjà intérieurement ma future réussite. Je sais comment y arriver, et c'est ça qui me rend bien plus fort que nimporte qui, moi qui ne pense qu'au résultat et à rien d'autre.

Elle était adossé à un arbre du parc, au loin. Seule, un livre à la main, un sac ouvert à moitié renversé non loin d'elle.

Je commence par em désillusionné. Ce sort ne rend pas complètement invisible mais comme j'ai un don particulier pour l'exécuter, il me rend plus transparent que la moyenne.

Je m'approche lentement d'elle. Je m'adosse également à l'arbre dans le sens opposé au sien et murmure de mavoix la plus suave et modifiée:

-Drôle d'endroit pour se trouver seule.

Elle sursaute mais ne se retourne pas.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ne te retourne pas. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais le moment de venir te parler.

Je sais sans la regarder qu'elle rougit. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que c'est moi.

-Pourquoi serait-ce si dur de me parler ?

-Parceque je tu n'es pas comme les autres... Tu dégages quelque chose de différent.

-Je...quoi ?

-Ne te retourne pas ! Je ne veux pas que mon apparence te fasse fuir !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Enfin c'est ridiule ! Mais bon si ça peut te faire plaisir..

Quelle gentillesse... Encore un défaut grâce auquel j'étais sûr de triompher. Je commençai à lui parler. Je lui racontait comment je la voyais, comment je l'observais. Chacune de ses actions devenait une poésie, chacun de ses gestes des interventions divines. Bien sûr j'inventais totalement, je l'avais juste observé quelques jours auparavant, et mon imagination faisait le reste. Elle écoutait tout mon récit sans jamais se retourner, et je savais qu'il faisait sans son effet. Elle n'avait prononé aucun mot mais avait refermé son livre.

-Je... Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un m'observait à ce point... Enfin je veux dire... je...

-Ne dis rien. Moi j'ai tout compris. Si tu veux bien, je viendrais te parler quelques jours, j'aime tant te parler !

-C'est vrai ? Et bien, si tu veux... Mais est-ce que je peux te voir pour pouvoir te reconnaître quand tu reviendras ?

-Non ce n'est pas la peine. Reviens à cet arbre et je reviendrais. S'ilteplaît.

-D'accord. Tu ne veux pas même me dire ton nom ?

-Appelle moi le Garçon de l'Arbre. murmurais-je en rapprochant ma bouche très près de son oreille.

Surprise, elle eut le réflexe de se retourner mais elle ne vit pas. Je ne dis rien de plus et m'éloignai, la laissant assimiler toutes les éloges que je lui avais faîtes.

**Chapitre 8 : Tu le sauras en temps voulu**

Je m'autorisais une minute de souffrance mazochiste. Cette souffrance je me l'administrais en le regardant, droit dans les yeux, me mettant bien dans une position me permettant de pouvoir le dévisager sans me gêner. Mon souffle se ralentit lorsque je croisais son regard émeraude... Emeraude mais tellement vide ! Vide et sans passion, sans peur, sans intention, sans volonté aucune, ni rage de vivre. Son regard n'avait rien de ce qui faisait son plus grand charme habituellement. Il me faisait presque pitié, me donnant envie de combler ce vide qui l'emplissait. Etait-ce mon premier châtiment qui l'avais vidé ? J'ose en douter. Il était certes cruel, mais de là à vider cet entété de Gryffondor... Le second peut-être ? Impossible. Il n'était pas assez abouti, et je doute que cette petite rousse naïve eut parlé à qui que ce soit du Garçon de l'arbre. C'était un peu comme notre secret pour l'instant, mon but premier étant de la rendre follement amoureuse, et que mon amour à moi s'en rende compte. Je voulais qu'il souffre pour toute ma souffrance, qu'il paye de sa cruelle indifférence par le sentiment qui m'était dû.  
Après cette longue minute hautement destructrice, je me rendais une nouvelle fois dans le parc pour y retrouver Ginny, qui m'attendait déjà. Vingt-Quatre heures à peine séparaient ce moment de notre première rencontre, et déjà elle était assise au même arbre, le même livre à la main. Son visage résolument tourné vers l'ouvrage, elle semblait avoir compris les termes de notre contrat. Je me désillusionnais.

-Bonjour très chère.

Elle sourit et son teint devint plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée. Je m'étais positionné dos contre l'écorce, exactement comme elle, exactement à l'opposé d'elle. Il me suffisait de me tourner un peu pour la voir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, grâce à ce sort que j'exécutai décidement plus que bien.

-Bonjour, homme de l'arbre ! Pouffa-t-elle.

-Aujourd'hui je m'en viens t'apporter un présent qu'on ne trouve que dans les hauteurs de ma demeure.

Un sort informulé, et une magnifique fleur de cerisier apparaît dans ma main. Grâce à un beau "Wingardium Leviosa" j'élève la fleur puis lache le sort pour qu'elle vienne se poser délicatement sur ses genoux.

-Oh comme c'est joli ! S'exclame-t-elle. Enfin je suis pas trop fleur d'habitude... Mes frères m'ont trop habitué aux activités illégales... Mais ça me fait plaisir hein ! Se ratrappa-t-elle rapidement.

-Ravi que ça te plaise. Cette fleur me rappelait la délicate senteur de ta peau, ainsi que sa finesse, c'est pour ça que je tenais tant à te la donner...

-Oh... Merci ! Murmure-t-elle avec gêne.

-Pauvre sotte... ne pus-je m'empecher de siffler entre mes dents.

-Qu'as tu dit ?

-Absolument rien. Je me demandais laquelle de tes nombreuses qualité j'allais souligner, mon ange.

Elle eu cette fois-ci un réel sursaut en entendant le mot "ange" et j'eu le fol espoir que j'avais mis dans le mil.

-Pourquoi es-tu... Si gentil avec moi ?

J'inspirai profondément, d'un de ces soupirs semblables au dernier d'une tragédie.

-Parceque... Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es celle que j'ai remarquée.

-Remarquée ? Que veux-tu dire par là.

-Ô douce enfant, cheveux doux comme le miel du matin, mains divines comme les muses des anciens temps, attitude féerique comme celle des anges de la vie, je pense que ta sublime intelligence n'a besoin de mots pour comprendre le sentiment qui m'anime.

-Et bien... Je crois que je comprends enfin... Je ne suis pas sûre je...

-Je te laisse réfléchir mon ange.  
Alors que je commençai à me lever, elle glapit :

-Non, s'ilteplaît, ne t'en vas pas !

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Déjà ? Avais-je déjà triomphé de cette âme facile par la simple force de mes quelques flateries empruntées à des esprits bien plus romantique que le mien ?

-Voudrais-tu que je reste ?

-Oui murmura-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi resterais-je ? Lançais-je d'un ton qui aurais pu être moins acerbe...

-Et bien... Enfin non laisse tomber... termina-t-elle sûrement déçue de ma réaction.  
-Je ne voulais pas te causer de tort ! Silteplait pardonne ma brusquerie, c'est juste que j'aimerais tant que tu me comprennes...

-Je t'ai compris, enfin je pense. Mais cela me semble tellement iréel... Surtout que je ne vois absolument pas qui tu es.

-Tu le saura en temps voulu.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Boite à reviews ouverte )


End file.
